


Understanding

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post ep for series 16, episode 14. Contains some small spoilers for series 16, episodes 1 and 15. Chuffy have a little chat.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Understanding

Charlie sighed as he closed the door to the side room behind him. He'd always hated breaking bad news but especially when it was to friends.

"Not how I expected to spend this evening..!" Duffy's voice drifted down the corridor.

"Me either." Charlie agreed, shaking his head softly.

"It all happened so fast..!"

"Yeh I know the feeling!" Charlie replied, as she walked down the corridor to join him.

"What do you mean by that?" Duffy asked, catching the look on his face.

"Now do you understand why I was so keen to get you to the hospital..!"

"That was completely different!" She shot back.

"Anything could have happened if I'd left you at home like you wanted!"

Her retort died on the tip of her tongue as she saw the pained look of terror in his eyes. She sighed, squeezing his arm. "I'm sorry." 

Charlie ran the fingers of his other hand through his hair. "You scared the living daylights out of me that night."

"And here was me thinking that the great Charlie Fairhead was completely unflappable!" She teased, trying to lighten the thick atmosphere that hung between them.

Charlie chuckled softly, knowing exactly what she was trying to do and deciding not to fight it.

"I need to head home. Its only a matter of hours til I'm due back on shift." Duffy smiled briefly but it quickly faded. "Let me know if anything changes."

"I will do. Take care." He smiled, giving her a brief hug.

After she'd left he sighed again, catching sight of Colette and Josh through the window in the door. Suddenly a thought struck him. He just needed to speak to a vicar..!


End file.
